Missing You
by moricakes
Summary: Set right after the drama ends. Two sets of lunches, a phone call, and a kiss. Do not own Seigi no Mikata.


Looking around the room, Youko gazed at her classmates, bored of her surroundings. She now had nothing to look forward to, a carrot if you must. Her sister was now back with Naoki, life at home was too peaceful and because of recent developments, her friends were teasing her for sucking at life and relationships. Funny how it had only been two days since Okamoto Riku left for Osaka. She wondered what they were now, since they confessed their feelings for each other. She found herself missing him when she was alone, even though the feeling was quite new and foreign to her. She had so much to tell him and couldn't do so the last time she saw him as a cause of shyness.

She looked up, eyes half closed as she watched the teacher explain something about the Pythagoras' Theorem. She couldn't care less, really, but she wanted to improve in some of her subjects. She gazed at the clock, counting the seconds till the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. There were no club activities that day so she took the opportunity to leave the school quickly and get the bento lunch her sister wanted.

She was on her way to the store when her phone rang. She quickly took it out of her bag, stopping in the middle of the path, disrupting passersby's. She slipped the phone to her ear, not checking the caller ID, thinking it was her demon of a sister calling to remind her about the bento lunch.

"Hello?" she asked timidly. She was still standing in the street.

"Kumako." the voice answered on the other end. She groaned, knowing perfectly well it was her sister. Her sister was the only one who called her by that nickname. Wait, that wasn't her voice on the line. It sounded different. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized who she was talking to.

"Yes...?" She asked uncertainly. The voice on the other end chuckled softly, making her heart hammer against the ribcage it was encased in.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"I just finished school for the day and am on my way to grab some things for my sister then I'll be going home." Youko strolled and turned a corner, eying the store. She swung the handle of the bag as her mood lifted slightly.

"Is that so? How are things between her and her husband?"

"It's good... so far. They got back together even though she's a devil. Ah! Did I tell you?" Youko did a little jump in a burst of excitement.

"Hmm?"

"They're having a baby which caused the conflict between them. Apparently Onee-chan got affected by the emotional aspect of pregnancy (which I think is absolute bullocks by the way)" Youko muttered the last bit under her breath.

Riku let out a chuckle, amused by this snippet of information. "So... did you have fun at school?"

"It's the same as always. I think I'm failing at Math's..."

"Well that isn't good. What topic are you on at the moment?"

"That thing with the triangles and numbers? Trigonometry I think..."

"Trigonometry? But that has got to be one of the easiest!"

"Easy?" She shrieked. Then she pouted. She stopped in front of the shop. "No way! I don't understand the slightest of what the teacher is saying."

"Ba~ka. Ask for some help. If I was still in Tokyo I would give you private lessons..."

"Speaking of living; how is Osaka? It's kind of weird not having you here at the school."

"It's weird not being there to witness your silly antics."

"Geh!" Youko gaped for a second before realizing he couldn't see her. She stepped into the shop, scanning the store for the thing her sister wanted, a bento lunch she'd forgotten the other day when Riku left for Osaka. A slight pain gripped her heart when she remembered standing on the platform, watching the train leave. "Don't make fun of me."

The person on the other end gave a light chuckle, easing the pain in Youko's chest. "Ok, ok I won't... For now."

"Thanks. Sorry about this but I have to go now. I'll call you tonight after dinner."

"Ok." Riku sounded somewhat disappointed. "Hey, Kumako."

"Hmm?"

"I miss you."

"Eh?" Youko froze in the middle of the store.

"It's funny how it's been 3 days since I left, but I do miss you."

"Is that so...?" Youko blushed, biting her lip.

"Yep. Anyways, I'll be waiting." Riku's voice had a mischievous tinge to it, and made Youko wonder what he found amusing.

"Okay. Bye." Youko murmured; then she hung up. Minutes later after waiting in the short line she finally got a box of the lunch her sister so wanted.

Riku closed his phone in amusement, a small smile forming at the corner of his lips. He pressed his palms on the bench and leaned back slightly to peer at the sky through the foliage on the tree above him.

He checked his watch for the umpteenth time and pushed himself off the park bench.

Youko carried the bento protectively in front of her, taking care not to jostle the elements in said box. She walked slowly, taking steady steps while pondering over the phone call. It had made her giddy, disappointed, sad, excited and happy all at the same time. She wondered when she'd see Riku again. The holidays perhaps...

She climbed the stairs on the way to her house, used to the repetitive pattern in the route from her school to her house. She paid no attention to her surroundings, lost in her own world as her feet took her where she needed to go. She passed the empty intersection and a few more houses before her house was visible.

She crossed another empty road without checking and continued on, somewhat dreading the idea of going home just yet in case her sister made her do something again.

"Kumako." someone called out behind her and she froze, chills travelling down her spine. She turned around and gasped, dropping the lunch box in her shock.

"Riku? H-how? What? I don't understand..." Youko stammered, the contents of the lunch box forgotten. Her mouth gaped at the boy in front of her.

"Miss me?" Riku smirked, hands stuffed into the pockets of his dark jeans.

"Y-yes... I did..." Youko blushed deeply, earning a soft chuckle from Riku. He walked up to her and ruffled her hair like he would do to a dog.

"I moved back. My grandparents live in Tokyo, not far from here. I'm staying with them until I finish high school."

"I see... That's great." Youko smiled. Riku smiled back warmly then he leaned closer to her as if to kiss her, his hand on her shoulder. Youko blushed harder, feeling shy all of a sudden. His eyes locked with hers. When he was mere centimeters from her face, Youko parted her lips slightly.

"What are you going to do about the bento?" Riku piped up, amused. Youko looked down as soon as she realized what he was talking about and cried out for the contents of the lunch was spilled across the pavement.

"Ah!" Youko crouched over the food, wearing an expression of shock and fear.

"From what you've told me, your sister won't be pleased about this."

"Don't joke about this! She will really kill me this time! This is the second time I've failed to bring this to her!" She wailed.

"Boy. Do you know what this means?"

A few answers ran through her mind. Pretend she forgot the lunch? Lie to her sister and say the store ran out? Run away?

Actually, running away wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"We get to spend some time together as of now."

"Huh?" Youko desperately wanted to slap the teasing smile on his face.

"What I mean is, we can go and get another one for your sister."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Of course. Shall we?" Riku asked, holding out a hand. Youko nodded and packed up the lunch. She grasped Riku's hand and allowed him to lift her up. They walked for some time to the shop, stopping on the way to dump the ruined lunch in a bin.

After grabbing another set, Riku carried it instead as a means to tease Youko on her hopelessness. Not too far away from the shop, he stopped abruptly and held out his hand. Youko nodded weakly and grasped it, feeling his warm skin tickle against her own. This experience set off a flurry of butterflies in her stomach, making her feel light on her toes.

"Kumako. I'm glad I'm back here." Riku added softly and sweetly, stunning Youko with his change in attitude.

"Me too." Youko gave his hand a light squeeze, smiling dreamily as she did so.

They walked the remainder of the trip to Youko's house in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. But soon Youko realized once she got home she wouldn't be able to stay with Riku.

Finally they reached her house, and Riku paused in front of it, watching Youko as she wore a frown.

"Ne Youko, don't worry. I'll see you at school tomorrow. you won't have time to miss me." He grinned widely.

"'Kay..." She looked down sadly. Somehow this felt like a dream and she was worried that it would turn out that he was still in Osaka instead of Tokyo.

"It's ok, I'll still be here. Don't worry." Riku placed his hand on her head, meaning to ruffle her hair but opted instead to play with a strand of said hair. Youko nodded obediently.

"See you tomorrow then." Youko waved and turned away to face her house.

"Wait." He drawled. "You forgot something."

Youko looked at her hands and realized she forgot her sister's bento. She turned around, eyeing the bag in his hand. She held her hands out, muttering, " Sorry."

"Nope." He smirked and in a blink he pressed his lips to hers, lingering for a moment before pulling away with a grin. Youko blinked a few times until she registered the kiss and smiled shyly. He handed her the bag and she took it meekly.

"There you go. See you tomorrow, Kumako." With that, he turned away, stuffing his hands into his pockets and whistling as he went back the way they had come from. Not once did he glance at her.

Youko fought the urge to shout and call him a tease, going inside instead, fingertips on her lips while holding onto the lunch with her other hand.


End file.
